1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake and, in particular, to a rake having an expandable head and having a rake tooth structure providing a spring-like rake tooth tip while maintaining the structural integrity of the tooth. The tooth structure also enables the user of the rake to extend the rake head to its fullest width while maintaining a relatively small gap between the teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various mechanisms have been provided to enable grass rakes to have varying head widths depending upon the particular needs of the user and to facilitate storage of the rake. Advantageously, such rakes are provided with very long teeth so that a wide range of rake head widths can be provided. However, the length of the teeth is limited because flat rake teeth can be too flexible if they extend too far from a more rigid support structure and thus their gathering ability is decreased. Additionally, such flat teeth can be permanently deformed in use due to the lack of support. On the other hand, round rake teeth which are far more rigid than flat teeth can be insufficiently flexible and springy for effectively raking leaves and the like.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an adjustable rake which has rake teeth formed so as to have sufficient flexibility adjacent the tips thereof to effectively rake cut grass, leaves and the like from atop dirt and living grass while having sufficient structural integrity such that the ends of the rake teeth effectively engage and move the material being raked and do not deform in use.